


【栾贤万字车】 BARCELO IMPERIAL RUM

by fengwan1999



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 栾云平 - Fandom, 栾贤, 秦霄贤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan1999/pseuds/fengwan1999
Summary: 【栾贤朗姆酒系列首篇】BY 天麒
Relationships: 栾秦, 栾贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【栾贤万字车】 BARCELO IMPERIAL RUM

【栾贤朗姆酒系列首篇】BARCELO IMPERIAL RUM

作品ALL禁，适合私下欣赏，勿上真人。老福特粉丝满500福利。

『BARCELO IMPERIAL RUM，中文名为巴塞洛皇室佳酿朗姆酒。酒身为琥珀色并带着黄铜般的光泽，入口味干且轻柔，带有果香，层次深远而平衡，细细品味下还带有奶油、干果、樱桃、香草、凤梨及焦糖的香味，意料之外，余韵又以冰淇淋、摩卡咖啡、烤烘余甘历久不散。』

“犹豫了这么久，衣服都脱了，该做什么还需要我来告诉你吗？” 坐在沙发上手端着红酒杯的栾云平，此刻有些头疼地看着站在一旁，从浴室出来就低着头不说话的男孩。  
“我求您了，您放过我吧，我真的不是出来卖的……” 男孩向坐在沙发上，身穿雪白浴袍的男人求情，求情的不是别人，就是瞒着家里人私自辍学，偷偷跑出来打工的秦霄贤。在这种酒吧上班的风险，熟人在介绍他来时就已经明确地告诉了他，酒吧经理也看在熟人的面子上将他打发到后台打扫卫生，在工资这方面，店长清楚这位小孩的情况，在原本的基础工资上多加了一些。若不是今天有位跟他关系非常好，同样在酒吧里上班的朋友家里出事临时请假，秦霄贤不可能放着自己安安分分，与世无争打扫卫生的活不做，换上了朋友的工作装跑到前台来顶替他的位置。  
今晚酒吧好像迎来了一群尊贵的VIP客户，二楼最大，最豪华也是最贵的一间包厢被一个客人包下了，经理好像很害怕得罪这间包厢里的客人，严厉的警告他们要提起十二分的精神，一定要少说话多做事。  
“旋儿啊，听经理的，一定要闭紧嘴巴少说多做，我刚才听凯伦说啊，她看到这些客人手上戴着的手表是什么牌子的了，好像都是百达翡丽的。还有穿着的那几身西装，一看就是私人定制，价值不菲，这是一群有钱人啊，我们平民百姓惹不起的。” 另一位跟秦霄贤关系蛮好的小姑娘趁着经理不注意，对着心不在焉的他，不放心的小声嘱咐了几句。秦霄贤闻言点点头，表示听到了。  
原本小孩决定好好上完今天这一班，就向经理请假一天，去探望住在医院里的妹妹，可计划永远赶不上变化，秦霄贤惹事了。小孩一个没注意，不知被地上的什么东西绊倒，手上拿着刚拆封的红酒，就这么被他倒在了离他最近，坐在一旁跟其他人聊天的男人的西装上。  
“对不起！对不起！我不是故意的，真的对不起！” 明白自己惹事了的小孩急忙拿纸巾擦拭男人身上的西装，可祸已经闯了，无论自己说什么，客人不接受，那就什么都不好使了。  
“你们经理没有告诉你们，对不起不是万能的吗？” 被秦霄贤泼了一身酒的男人的声音低沉浑厚，富有磁性，给人带来一种安全感，一种很踏实的感觉，换作女孩子的话来讲，就是听的耳朵都要怀孕了。  
“栾哥算了吧，你看这小孩他也是不小心的嘛，不过……既然自己手脚不利索那就不应该出现在这里，也不难为你，把西装赔了就行，所有人都该为自己犯下的错误买单，对吗？。” 秦霄贤面色苍白地看着坐在自己面前的男人，心里仿佛被一个颗无形的巨石压住，脑子里一片空白。  
“烧饼你不明摆着欺负人家小孩呢，这可是几十万的西装，又不是那些几千块的便宜货，你这不是想把人往死里逼吗。” 包厢里另一个充满幸灾乐祸的声音响起，单纯没心机的秦霄贤被吓得地跳，手心里都出了汗，呆呆地站在原地。得知消息的经理连忙赶到包厢替秦霄贤求情，无奈包厢里的贵宾们并不想就此放过小孩。  
“经理，这可是私人定制的西装，价格五六十万，你替那小孩赔么？” 那位被叫作烧饼的男人听完经理的道歉，有点唯恐天下不乱地嘲讽问道。  
“我给你一个选择。把西装的钱给我，我既往不咎。” 坐在一旁听好友跟酒店经理来来回回争了几回合后的男人终于开口，可说出来的话却让秦霄贤急得差点哭出来。  
“栾先生，他还是个孩子啊，这一下子您就让他拿出五六十万，这……这怎么可能啊？” 经理擦了擦额头上冒出的冷汗，再次替躲在他身后腿都软了的男孩求情。  
“这还不容易啊，经理，我看你身后这孩子姿色还不错，是出来卖的吗？” 这次还是烧饼开了口，依旧是那般欠扁的语气。  
“烧饼说得不错，五六十万买一个男孩的初夜，说出去到底是谁亏了，我想你们两位都知道。” 被烧饼称呼为栾哥的男人放松身体靠在沙发上，眼神更是上下打量着躲在经理身后努力减少存在感的男孩。  
经理拗不过包厢里的贵宾，所以才有了现在这个场面，秦霄贤被男人从酒吧里带出来，在离酒吧最近的一家酒店里开了房，在前台工作人员输入资料的时候，秦霄贤才知道眼前的男人叫栾云平。前台小姐办事十分迅速，没过一会儿房卡就被她递给了男人。等两人进了房间，栾云平也不管一进门就躲得远远的男孩，自顾自地褪下西装，走进了浴室洗澡。  
他似乎并不担心秦霄贤会趁着他洗澡的功夫逃走，当然，小孩再傻再天真，也知道能花五六十万买下自己初夜的男人，若想要找到自己简直易如反掌，就算自己成功逃走了，万一这个男人对其他人下手呢？比如，为了保护自己差点得罪客户的经理，又或者是自己的父母，更让他不敢想象的，是他躺在医院里，需要高昂手术费救命的妹妹。男人在不经意间拿捏住了他致命的弱点，他跑不掉，可让他把自己隐藏了十几年的秘密就这么轻易地暴露在一位陌生男人的面前，他心里怎么说都感到一丝丝别扭和不情愿。他害怕男人一旦知道自己的秘密会把他当成怪物，不想跟自己有任何关系，如果连自己唯一值钱的身体也被金主嫌弃，那他这辈子算是完了。其实秦霄贤唯一的秘密就是他是双性人，他身上除了一根男性阴茎外，还多出了一个女性才有的花穴。  
“进去把自己洗干净，我不喜欢不干净的气味。” 正当小孩胡思乱想的时候，栾云平已经洗完澡从浴室里出来了，秦霄贤闻声转头向他看去，却被面前的画面惊讶到说不出话来。轮廓分明又深邃的五官，性感的薄唇，宽阔的肩膀，更要人命的，是栾云平被浴袍遮住，那若隐若现的腹肌。秦霄贤长这么大，还是第一次这么近距离地观察一个同性的身体，情不自禁地舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，避开了与男人四目相对的场面。  
秦霄贤很听话地进了浴室，栾云平在等待的期间给自己倒了杯红酒，坐在沙发上，低着头不知道在思考些什么，偌大的房间特别的安静，除了不断从浴室里传出来的水声就没有其他的声响了。片刻后，随着水声的停止，门也开了，栾云平抬起头，瞧见了裹着浴巾的男孩子。秦霄贤明显很紧张，右手不断扒拉着不能完全遮住身体的浴巾，胆怯地低着头，目光更是不敢看向男人，他不知道心为什么跳个不停，还越跳越快。  
“你是不是出来卖的，我不需要知道，也不用知道。” 男人不耐烦的语气吓到了秦霄贤，小孩直接嘴巴一抿，仿佛下一秒就能马上哭出来。“我不说想第二次，过来。”  
“好，我也不勉强你。穿上衣服走人吧，记得明天把那六十万打到我的账上。” 站在男人面前的小孩听到他这么说后终于有了反应，忐忑不安地抬头看着他，眼中带了一丝丝的乞求。“一样的话我不会说第二遍。”  
秦霄贤来到男人面前跪了下去，小心翼翼地扒开遮住男人胯部的浴袍，轻轻地将还在沉睡的巨龙握在手里。“我，我不会……” 男孩的神情不像是在骗人，他是真的不懂任何关于性爱这方面的知识。  
“吃过棒棒糖吗？就像那样，把牙齿收好，咬到了，哼，你自己看着办。” 听完栾云平的话，秦霄贤马上乖巧地点了点头，张开自己红彤彤的小嘴，将男人的性器小心的含到嘴里。  
性器尺寸有点大，还没完全勃起就将男孩整个口腔都撑满了，男孩试探性地先舔了几下，味道没有他想象得那么恶心，这才抛开内心的顾虑，把嘴里的性器当成一个美味的棒棒糖来对待，毛茸茸的头也开始有节奏的上下摆动。“嗯。”男人舒服地哼出声来，小孩听的身体也开始热了起来，白嫩的双腿夹着一小块浴巾，身下的花穴开始不断的摩擦着那一小块浴巾，这个本不该存在的地方慢慢泛起了水意，一丝丝蜜液从花穴内不断地流淌出来，打湿了身下的地毯。这是一种让秦霄贤感到十分陌生的快感，而且来的异常凶猛，让他又是害怕，又是兴奋。  
栾云平很快察觉到埋在自己胯部的男孩的异常，不悦的皱了皱眉，右手摁住男孩的头，开始快速抽动起来。秦霄贤被男人突如其来的动作呛到，不但流出了生理泪水，还开始猛烈地咳嗽起来，完全是出于身体的本能来反抗男人，想要吐出嘴中已经苏醒过来的巨龙。好在栾云平看他可怜，停下了动作，给了男孩一个缓冲和习惯的时间。秦霄贤委屈地擦了擦眼泪，按照栾云平教他的话，努力放松口腔，还有最重要的一点，收住牙齿。见小孩准备的差不多了，男人恢复了之前的抽动。栾云平似乎并没有想要在男孩口中射精，草草地在他嘴里进进出出了几十下，便抽出了自己涨得发疼的性器。  
“躺到床上去。” 口中巨物的突然离去使得秦霄贤一时间没反应过来，还是栾云平将他从地上拉起来甩到床上去，永远慢半拍的男孩才发觉到他的处境似乎有点危险。细心的栾云平并没有错过从男孩下体留下来的液体，虽然内心已有了大概的猜测，但他还是选择眼见为实。秦霄贤还没来得及跟栾云平说上几句话，试一次最后的求饶，就被男人用浴巾给绑住了双手。小孩只剩下双腿可以活动，手臂除了伸直，不允许有其他肢体动作。  
“把腿打开。” 男孩听了他的话，头摇得像个拨浪鼓似的，修长的双腿也紧紧合在一起。可惜他的力气对栾云平来说根本不在一个档次上，男人几乎是不费吹灰之力，就将他夹紧着的双腿掰开，男孩隐藏了十几年的秘密就这么暴露在男人面前，栾云平果然没有猜错，小孩确实是个双性人，那两瓣粉色的小阴唇在他眼里显得十分可爱，诱人。因为刚才的口交，被刺激到的花穴不断地一张一合，像是在渴望着什么，还不断地吐出淫水，看得栾云平清晰地感觉到自己的下体比刚才涨得还要难受。  
“被别人碰过吗？” 栾云平俯下身，伸出手去碰了一下那粉色的肉唇，秦霄贤激动地弓起了身子，他似乎很不习惯这般陌生的触碰。“没有，从来没有，先生是第一个。”  
“是吗？” 栾云平轻笑一声，说完低下头，伸出舌头，舔弄了展现在自己眼前的花穴，惹得男孩浑身一颤，仿佛身体被电击过，因此而产生的快感麻痹了全身。“先生别舔，脏……”  
“呵，你不脏” 秦霄贤的呼吸一下急促起来，从未感觉过的情欲如泉水般涌上来，使得他浑身都变得格外敏感。“唔……栾先生求您了……别这样……”  
秦霄贤十几年来从未被他人触碰过的花穴，此刻正在被栾云平舔吸，男人直接将舌头伸了进去，开始模仿起性器的动作在花穴内进进出出。  
“不行！先生你不能这样！呜！不能！” 未经人事的秦霄贤从来没有这般大胆地对待过自己的身体，由于他本身也十分抗拒让他变得不男不女的花穴，所以哪怕是在他这个年龄阶段，男孩最常见的自慰，他都不曾对自己做过。因此对埋在他双腿间的男人给予他的快感，小孩除了紧紧蜷缩着脚趾，绷直了小腿肚，握紧了拳头，就做不出其他的反应了。  
“不能这样，难道这样？” 栾云平被小孩委屈巴巴的话逗笑了，望着哭得梨花带雨的秦霄贤和刚才他离开时对他舌头念念不忘的花穴，胯下的性器涨得发紫，涨地让他感觉到疼痛。望着被他绑在床上，翘着臀部，拥有着让女人看了都嫉妒的，那完美身体曲线的秦霄贤，栾云平忍不住暗骂了一声，褪下了他身上碍事的浴袍，将自己肿大硬挺的性器贴在了小孩的花穴口，轻轻摩擦着。全身的感官被无限放大，让秦霄贤清晰地察觉到栾云平抵在自己花穴上那根肉棒的粗长，花穴背叛了主人的意识，居然在一张一缩，迫不及待地想要将性器的顶端含入里头。  
“啧。”栾云平握住自己的性器，对准那条小小的缝隙，缓缓插入了秦霄贤早已饥渴难耐的花穴。  
“别进来！不要！不要！不要！” 穴口撕裂般的疼痛让昏昏沉沉的秦霄贤清醒了不少，小孩猛地摇头，男人那性器才刚进来这么点就这么疼，等它全部进来了，他绝对会被撕裂的。被自己的想象吓到的小孩开始慌张的抗拒性器的进入，无奈他所有的动作都被男人无情的镇压了，他除了摇头什么也做不了。  
秦霄贤的不肯配合惹恼了在性爱方面毫无耐心的男人，栾云平冷冷一笑，胯下的性器丝毫不犹豫地往花穴里深入，尺寸惊人的性器硬生生地挤进了没有被足够润滑的甬道中，直到碰见一层薄薄的膜，男人的脸色才稍微缓和一点，紧接着整根没入花穴内，捅破了处女膜，夺走了秦霄贤的第一次。  
“疼……太疼了……出去好不好……先生出去好不好……” 秦霄贤仰起头哭喊着，身体因为刺骨的疼痛不停地颤抖着，男孩感觉自己要被体内滚烫的铁棒撕裂成两半，他使劲摇着头，双手死死抓着绑着他的浴巾，双腿间的花穴紧紧裹着硬闯进来的肉棒，脚趾扣着身下的床单，整个人久久不能回神，此时，他跟栾云平的结合处流出了一抹刺眼的红色液体，快速的染上了床单。  
“看来没骗人，确实是处子。” 栾云平淡淡地说了这么一句话，不顾刚经历破处之痛的男孩，将性器从花穴抽出，有血丝跟的液体混在一起流了出来，男人眼神一暗，笑出了声，紧接着狠狠地再次进入小孩的身体，性器被嫩肉层层的包裹着，让男人舒服地抬起了下颚，闷哼出声。  
到了现在这个地步，再忍就不是男人了，栾云平粗鲁地把男孩白嫩双腿架在了肩膀上，便开始克制不住地挺动胯部，像个打柱机似的开始在花穴内抽插，每一次顶入都能准确地进入到最深处。  
“不要……先生慢一点……疼……太……您太快了……呜呜……” 最初的疼痛逐渐被快感取代，还是毛头小子的秦霄贤怎么跟阅人无数的栾云平比较，没过多久，小孩就被男人高超的技术干得四肢无力，嘴里无意识地发出淫荡的娇喘声，嘴角也挂着流出的口水，娇嫩的脸上满是被栾云平染上的情欲之色。  
栾云平一边一手托着男孩的臀，一边狠狠地操弄着他的花穴，每一次进出都能把花穴操得阴唇外翻，还带出里头一些粉色的软肉来。秦霄贤的纤腰配合着栾云平的抽插而摆动着，刚被开苞的花穴被男人操得一张一合，淫液如泉水般从穴口流出，男人的每次挺动都拍得它四处飞溅，从房间里不断传出令人脸红心跳的水声，肉体与肉体相撞时的‘啪啪’声，还有男孩因为快感而发出的低泣声，空气中充满着淫糜的味道。  
被迫承受灭顶般的快感的秦霄贤哭喊声一直没有断过，他的双腿被男人控制着，动作被大大地限制，没办法圈住男人的腰，他只能狠狠抓着绑着  
手腕的浴巾，恨不得将它们扯烂，好让自己好受点。  
“太快了……太快了……呃啊太大了……不行了太粗了……” 栾云平压在小孩身上，看着他像个荡妇似的呻吟，一副欲仙欲死的模样，隐藏在深处的施虐感被激发，他俯下身含住男孩胸前的红缨，不断舔舐，啃啮着，成功地使秦霄贤喘息声变得越发勾人。  
栾云平被秦霄贤惹得一身欲火，胯下的动作完全停不下来，性器抽动的速度越来越快，力度越来越重，男人在小孩的花穴里抽了百来下，忽然性器在一次深入顶到了一个紧致的小口。“嗯？子宫？”  
“不知道……妈妈说那里不能碰……会怀宝宝的……” 初次承欢的秦霄贤已经被操得意识模糊，他没有性爱这方面的经验，第一次就遇上栾云平这种厉害的男人，被他折磨得浑身酥软，花穴被性器操熟，双腿更是无力地挂在男人的手臂摇摆着。  
“哦？真的？” 压在男孩身上的栾云平听完他的话坏笑了起来，身下的性器顶入得越来越深，最后冲刺几十来下都顶到了子宫。  
“不行！先生不要进去……旋儿不要生宝宝……” 本来小孩就已经被男人欺负得狠了，被这么一搞，花穴因为体内突然涨大的肉棒而被撑到极限，穴内的肉壁更是紧紧咬着它，吮吸着它。  
栾云平接二连三的抽送让秦霄贤体内的子宫被迫打开了一个能够恰好吞下肉棒顶端的入口，男人眼神一暗，朝那里狠狠顶了进去。  
“唔！” 身体最深处的地方被强行打开，秦霄贤呼吸一滞，被侵入的子宫因为主人身体紧绷而狠狠地绞着里面的性器。栾云平被他子宫里面的紧致弄得头皮发麻，压在小孩身上，发疯了似的狠狠地在他的子宫里抽插了几百来下。  
“唔……太深了……饶了我吧……” 秦霄贤被快感刺激得泣不成声，摇着头向身上的男人求情。“要坏了……呜呜呜……要死了……要死了……”  
男孩的哭泣跟求饶声让栾云平兽性大发，想要射精的感觉越发强烈，咬牙忍住这种欲望，在男孩体内抽插了最后的百下来，最后一次冲锋时低吼一声，热流一股又一股的射进了秦霄贤的子宫里。  
“拿出去……好胀……” 秦霄贤被不断射进子宫的滚烫液体刺激得身体不受控制地抽搐起来，小腹也因为子宫被射入了太多精液而微微隆起。嘴角流出的口水顺着下巴滴落在床单上，小孩张着嘴，久久不能从高潮中回神。等性器射完了，栾云平缓缓从秦霄贤体内退出，肉棒拔出来的时候还发出了让小孩羞愧不已的声响。  
栾云平将目光移向秦霄贤的双腿间，小孩的花穴一张一合着，望着自己刚刚射在小孩身体里，因为子宫吃不下而被吐出一些的精液，一点一点地从花穴里流出来，让他刚发泄完的性器再次蠢蠢欲动。被虐待几个小时的花穴显然不能再次承欢，可秦霄贤的身体特殊，一个洞被干服帖了还有另一个。说干就干的栾云平上前解开了绑着男孩手腕的浴巾，终于从束缚中解脱出来的秦霄贤还没来得及给自己揉揉酸痛的手腕，整个身子就被男人翻了过去。跪坐在床上。  
“腿张大点，今天你后面的小穴也是我的。” 栾云平的大手掰开小孩的臀部，露出中间没有一丝杂毛，干干净净粉嫩粉嫩的后穴。或许是栾云平的注视太过热烈，后穴居然害羞地收缩了一下。栾云平暗骂一声，不顾后穴跟花穴一样是第一次，就握着涨得发紫的肉棒缓缓挺进这窄小的地方。  
“疼！好疼！出去！……呜呜……疼……” 虽然刚才的性爱让后穴自发的流出淫水润滑自己，可小穴还是十分干涩的，随着性器的闯入，脆弱的内壁被一寸寸撑裂，秦霄贤被疼的浑身抖个不停，他能感觉到，有什么湿热的东西从紧致窄小的甬道里流了出来，顺着大腿滴在了床单上。  
“疼……” 栾云平刚想给男孩擦去眼泪，被性器钉在自己身边的秦霄贤就不舒服地扭了扭身子，后穴不断吞吐着，试图让体内的铁棍自动退出去。  
“乖，忍忍就好了。” 栾云平伸出手抓紧男孩的腰，慢慢地抽插着，让男孩有一个缓和跟适应的阶段，等小孩不满地扭动着身子哼唧时，栾云平眯了眯眼睛，一手将他摁在床上，开始在他体内冲刺起来，节奏比刚才还要快，还要猛烈。  
“太快了……先生慢一点啊！” 栾云平肿胀的性器毫不留情地贯穿着秦霄贤娇嫩的后穴，小孩被他操得气都喘不匀，操到失神，若不是男人紧紧抓着他的腰固定住他，他单薄的身子早就被男人猛烈的撞击撞飞出去。栾云平腰部向前快速耸动着，像个打桩机似的将自己的性器深入浅出地在秦霄贤的后穴里抽插。  
“先生！慢点！旋儿不行了……啊啊……要死了……” 跪在床上被栾云平干了很久的秦霄贤手脚发软，用带着哭腔的声音不断低声向身上的男人求饶，殊不知这更加刺激出了栾云平的兽性，小孩也清晰地感受到体内的性器又涨大了一圈，后穴内不断传来又胀又痛的感觉，让他全身酥软发麻。  
或许是想看到小孩因为快感而扭曲的面部表情，栾云平停止了自己的顶弄，将被他操得失神的秦霄贤翻了过来。新的姿势让性器进入得更深，小孩抽咽着，双腿非常听话地圈上了男人强壮的腰。  
“真是个尤物。” 栾云平只感觉秦霄贤的后穴仿佛是张贪吃的小嘴，紧咬着他的性器不愿让它离去，还有小孩哭得梨花带雨，却可怜巴巴望着他的脸，这种香艳的场景刺激着他埋在小孩体内的肉棒又涨大了一圈。  
“今晚必须把你干死在床上，靠。” 栾云平往小孩身上压了下去，下身恢复了之前大开大合的抽插。  
“啊哈……不行……先生放过我吧……”秦霄贤被顶的浑身发软，虽然嘴上说着不要，可后穴却紧紧咬着性器不放，臀部也在栾云平撞上来的时候扭动着迎合他。  
“真的不要？” 栾云平坏笑了下，抽插的动作也慢了下来。“别停……旋儿知道错了……旋儿不要先生停下来……” 秦霄贤睁开紧闭着的眼睛，带着些他自己都不知道的讨好意味，搂住男人的脖子，亲吻着他的嘴唇。第一次体验性爱的小孩并不清楚，普通男人根本不会在这种时候停下动作，就算停也只是想稍微捉弄一下自己的情人。  
“乖……” 栾云平低笑一声，满意地接受着小孩的讨好，看着本该天真无邪的小孩在一夜之间变得这般的淫荡，他就有着说不上的满足感，胯下又开始了另一轮新的攻击。  
外面即将天亮，偌大的酒店房间中却持续传来肉体之间不停相撞而发出啪啪声，还有小孩舒服的呻吟声。对秦霄贤来说，时间早已经失去了意义，他只知道自己今晚肯定要死在男人身下，粗大的性器毫不留情地侵犯着自己的后穴，抽插一次比一次剧烈，一次比一次还要深入。一波接着一波灭顶的快感如潮水般的涌上来，彻底占据了他的理智，害得他只能不停地颤抖着身体，被迫承受着压在自己身上的男人的蹂躏。  
欲望大增的栾云平像只发情的野兽压着秦霄贤操了数百下，他坐起身，将小孩的双腿掰开到极致，开始每次都把性器全部抽出，用顶端时不时地戳一下穴口，紧接着再次狠狠地进入，攻击着小孩的敏感点。  
男孩的意识已经完全离家出走了，快被男人操死在床上的错觉越来越真实，前端的花穴禁不住刺激开始不断地渗出淫水，这种奇怪，陌生的感觉让他感到又羞耻又害怕，“先生……旋儿不行了……饶了旋儿吧……” 随着时间的推移，秦霄贤的哭叫和呻吟都变了调，承受不了的快感让他浑身颤抖着，他的身体已经敏感到受不了任何刺激，却不得不迎合身上已经发了疯的栾云平的操干。  
栾云平的呼吸越来越不稳，在他想要射精时，脑子里突然闪出小孩可以怀孕的事，忍住射精的欲望将性器从后穴抽出，秦霄贤还没来得及反应，布满青筋的性器再次挺进了被冷落许久的花穴。  
明明前几个小时刚被破处，花穴居然奇迹般恢复了之前的紧致，甬道里面的媚肉紧紧依附着性器，诉说着对它的眷恋。栾云平凶狠地在花穴里抽插了几百下，终于在小孩的子宫里射出大量滚烫的精液。  
秦霄贤崩溃般放声痛哭，窄小的子宫很快被大量精液撑满，子宫因还未吸收完上次性爱的精液，大量的液体没有去处，小孩的腹部肉眼可见的鼓了起来。  
“好胀……不行了……肚子要破了……不要再射了……先生放过旋儿吧……呜呜呜……” 那种子宫要被撑破的感觉让秦霄贤到了高潮，身前的性器喷出的精液弄湿了两人的腹部。小孩抓着栾云平的背，哭着等他射完，等栾云平发泄完了，体力不支的秦霄贤眼睛一闭，昏睡了过去。  
栾云平抱着秦霄贤慢慢从高潮中恢复平静，插在小孩体内的性器并没有软下去，依旧坚挺着。他将男孩的双腿放到自己肩膀上，性器再次开始在花穴内抽动起来。顶进子宫的感觉让男人食髓知味，他不用查也知道双性人一般很难受孕，但快要步入四十却没有子嗣的男人却想在男孩身上试一试，如果男孩真的怀了，自己也可以给年迈的父母一个交代。栾云平一边温柔地亲吻着男孩，一边压着昏迷的他开始新一轮的操干，秦霄贤虽然昏迷着，但还是会忍不住迷迷糊糊地哼出声来，让在他身上驰骋的男人兽欲大发，胯下动作也越来越猛。失控了的栾云平尽情地在秦霄贤这个尤物身上发泄着自己的欲望，直到窗外的阳光照亮了整个房间，男人才依依不舍地结束了这场长达一夜的性爱。

【后记】  
“不好意思，介于您是未成年怀孕，如果您想要打胎，必须让您的父母或孩子的父亲前来签字确认才行。” 回忆着医生之前说的话，独自坐在走廊椅子上的秦霄贤无助地望着周围进进出出的人们，医生的话犹如晴天霹雳，打得他不知所措。  
得知消息后小孩的第一反应是堕胎，贫穷的生活和微薄的收入不足以支撑他将这个新生儿带到世上并且养大，可医生的话却将他这个想法直接捏死在摇篮里。他不能给负担已经很重的父母添麻烦，可他酒吧服务员的工作也帮不了他找到栾云平，小孩左右为难，纠结许久，无奈只得放弃堕胎的想法，走一步算一步。  
妹妹的病情和高昂的手术费不允许他向经理请假，待在家里安心养胎，幸好腹中胎儿也很懂事，除了每天早上固定的恶心呕吐外，其余时间都会安安静静待着，不给工作中的小孩添麻烦。  
秦霄贤的肚子一天天鼓了起来，小孩想了很多方法也找了很多人。酒吧的同事瑄瑄给他介绍了一家私人医院，可手术费比公立医院还要贵上三倍，小孩手里根本没有那么多钱，只好放弃在私人医院做手术的念头。  
“真的不行的话，你就把他生下来送福利院吧。或者我们凑钱，让你去堕胎。” 瑄瑄这姑娘温柔善良，见不得小孩因为这事急得团团转，就在某天下班后试探性地给出了她的建议。  
“生而不养，还不如让他假装发生意外，流产呢。” 小孩的另一个同事笙笙听了他们的对话，第一时间否定了女孩给出的建议。“我知道这么说比较残忍，但是你考虑一下意外流产吧，虽然会对身体造成伤害，但总比你带着个拖油瓶过一辈子要好。”  
笙笙说的话一直徘徊在秦霄贤脑海里持续了好几天，让他亲自动手杀死肚子里的孩子，那他跟杀人犯有什么区别，就算现在他有钱可以去私人医院做手术，他已经怀孕四个月了，先别说价格肯定不是当初医院给的了，他自己也舍不得把陪了他四个多月的孩子流掉。  
秦霄贤做了决定，周围跟他玩得来的女孩们也尊重他的选择，细心的她们有时候会瞒着经理偷偷帮小孩干活，让这位因为怀孕还有家里的琐事身心劳累的孕夫感动不已。  
等秦霄贤的孕期进入第五个月，他才再次在酒吧里见到腹中孩子的父亲栾云平。那天晚上的疯狂让小孩对男人很是抵触，但是为了孩子，他犹豫不决。这时多亏了眼尖的朱云峰。  
“那不是栾哥的小情人吗？让他过来倒酒。” 被VIP客户亲自点名，经理也不好装作看不见，只能让神色仓皇的小孩上去招待这群让他头疼的客人们。小孩见躲不过去，急忙整理了衣着，企图遮住自己隆起来的腹部，紧接着从瑄瑄手里接过酒盘，忐忑不安地走进这些人所在的包厢。  
“先生，请您自重。” 小孩才刚靠近男人所在的位置给他倒上一杯酒，男人就伸出手臂，想要将他拉入怀里。小孩慌了，想要挣脱男人的束缚，但考虑到肚子里的孩子，也没敢有太大的动作。  
“你害羞什么，你什么样子他没见过？” 将小孩一举一动归为欲拒还迎的朱云峰，说的话带着强烈的讽刺。  
“我......” 秦霄贤被朱云峰怼得哑口无言，只能乖乖地坐在了栾云平腿上。比起男孩的不情愿，对他身子食髓知味的栾云平就不一样了，手伸进男孩的衣裳里，挑逗着他胸前的突起，还不忘在小孩脖子上留下自己的痕迹。  
“唔......” 秦霄贤捂住嘴，拼命忍住想要脱口而出的呻吟。包厢里的他人见状，有些忍住笑意，有些转移目光，跟身旁的人谈话。栾云平的行为过于大胆，众目睽睽之下都能做出这般令人羞愤的事，这几个月来一直憋着委屈不向任何人倾诉的小孩嘴一撇，哭了出来。  
“我都有宝宝了，你还欺负我……你个大坏蛋……”秦霄贤再怎么坚强，也只是个十七岁，被迫一夜成熟的孩子，肚子里揣着娃这事给他带来了多大的压力，很难用言语描述。自从肚子渐渐大了起来，他也不敢回家，就怕让父母瞧出不对劲来。好不容易碰见了孩子的父亲，对方居然在大庭广众之下调戏自己，小孩压抑着的情绪直接失控，哭得那叫个楚楚可怜，嚎的那叫个惊天动地。  
“你说什么？”听到男孩这么说，栾云平瞬间收起了逗弄小孩的心思，动作也变得小心翼翼，将男孩抱入怀里。  
“我……我都有你的宝宝了……你居然……还这么欺负我……” 秦霄贤接过男人递过来的纸巾擦了擦眼泪，哽咽道，生怕男人不相信，直接把人家的手放在肚子上，一直安静待着的宝宝此刻十分配合自己的妈妈，踢了踢他的肚子，让栾云平感受到他的存在。  
“我的？” 小孩的话让栾云平难以置信，他虽然动过让小孩怀上自己的子嗣的心思，但他也只是想想，并没有报太大的希望。  
“我又不是出来卖的！你……太过分了！” 栾云平不说还好，这么一说，是彻底将小孩惹毛了，秦霄贤气呼呼地瞪着眼前的男人，自己辛辛苦苦给他怀着孩子，到头来还被孩子的父亲怀疑。越想越憋屈的男孩，站起身来拉着男人走出包厢，带着他来到他们酒吧的员工休息室，从自己的包里找出前几天刚去医院做的B超，递给了男人。  
“先生要是再不信，等宝宝生下来做亲子鉴定，反正我除了先生没有跟其他人上过床，我不是鸭子。” 栾云平仔细看着照片上的胎儿，没怎么注意秦霄贤说的话。  
“宝宝生下来后，您要是不要的话，我来养。” 一想到未来或许真的可能会出现这种情况，小孩的眼泪马上又要漫出眼眶。  
栾云平好笑地望着自己面前眼泪汪汪的小孩，他在社会上摸爬滚打十几年，怎么会看不出他的想法，他甚至可以肯定，秦霄贤肚子里的孩子，就是他的种。  
“谁跟你说我不要这孩子了？不仅孩子我要，孩子的母亲我也要。” 秦霄贤歪了歪头，不解地看着栾云平。  
“乖，今晚跟我回家，明天一早我们去你家拿户口本，我们去民政局领证结婚。”一想到以后这尤物永远都要属于自己，子嗣的问题也得到了解决，栾云平满意地将男孩拉入怀里，在他额头上重重一吻。  
“嗯？结婚？！”  
【全文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢这篇的小可爱可以进群一起玩：140058462


End file.
